tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
With Love
Lyrics |-|Japanese= 風流れる道に 長い影を伸ばしていく ただいまと言う声で 温もりがあふれる 明日が来ることを 約束して日は暮れゆく 何もない毎日を 幸せと呼びたい 愛だけで今 君を包(くる)もう いつも通りまた 朝が来るまで 生命(いのち)の在る場所に 必ず愛が生まれていく それぞれがお互いに 思いやり持てたなら 愛こそが今 必要だから 心在るがまま 君に捧(あ)げよう La la la la la la la La la la la la la la 哀しみのない未来(あす)を 僕は恐れずに信じよう 微笑みが世界中を 飾る日まで 愛だけで今 君を包(くる)もう いつも通りまた 朝が来るまで 愛こそが今 必要だから 心在るがまま 君に捧(あ)げよう La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la いつも通りの 朝が来るまで ここでおやすみ |-|Romanized= kaze nagareru michi ni nagai kage o nobashi te iku tada ima to iu koe de nukumori ga afureru ashita ga kuru koto o yakusoku shite hi wa kureyuku nani mo nai mainichi o shiawase to yobi tai ai dake de ima kimi o kuru mo itsumo tori mata asa ga kuru made inochi no aru basho ni kanarazu aiga umare te iku sorezore ga otagai ni omoiyarimote ta nara ai koso ga ima hitsuyo da kara kokoro aru ga mama kimi ni age yo La la la la la la la La la la la la la la kanashimi no nai asu o boku wa osore zu ni shinjiyou hohoemi ga sekaiju o kazaru hi made ai dake de ima kimi o kuru mo itsumo tori mata asa ga kuru made ai koso ga ima hitsuyo da kara kokoro aru ga mama kimi ni age yo La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la itsumo tori no asa ga kuru made koko de oyasumi |-|English= On the street where winds drift Shadows are glowing longer The warmth of the voice saying “I am home!” Fills my heart Night falls after we made the promise That we will have tomorrow These days where nothing really happens I want to call them as my happiness Only with love I want to wrap you around Until morning comes again As usual Where there is life for sure there is love If everyone can care about each other All you need Is love Therefore I will give all my love to you La la la la la la la La la la la la la la I am not scared to believe in the future without sorrow Until the day where the world will be decorated with smiles Only with love I want to wrap you around Until morning comes again As usual All you need Is love Therefore I will give all my love to you La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la Until morning comes again As usual You can sleep here in my arms Category:Japanese Songs Category:Songs